Dread Necromancer "Paul Boyd"
The Dread Necromancer: Paul Boyd CR 11 Level 11 Necromancer– 19 yrs old Abilities: Str 8, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 16 Wis 12, Cha 18 (22) HP: 62 (11 HD) AC: 21 (14 touch, 17 flat footed) BAB: +5 Attack: Charnel Touch +5 (touch) Damage: Charnel Touch 1d8 + 2 Saves: Fort +5, Reflex +5, Will +9 Feats: Stealthy, Spell Focus Necromancy, Greater Spell Focus Necromancy, Vile Brand (reroll), Improved Familiar Skills: Bluff +16, Concentration +15, Hide +17, Move Silently +17, Spellcraft +13 , Knowledge Religion +17, Knowledge Arcane +11 Equipment: +4 cloak of Charisma, +2 mithral breastplate (-1 armor penalty, +5 Dex), potions of resist fire and electricity (20 each), brooch of shielding (41 hp), ring protection +2 ---- Special Attacks: Charnel Touch 1d8+2 at will; Negative energy burst 11d4 – Will save DC 21 for ½ ; Fear Aura 5’ radius DC 21 become shaken; Scabrous touch (contagion 2/day ); command undead (as cleric) Special Qualities: Light fortification 25%, mental bastion +2, Lich body DR 6/bludgeoning and magic Undead mastery - +4 str & dex to all undead created, +2 hp per die Buff: +13hp, Resist Fire & cold 20, AC 23(16) Spectral hand active Familiar – Ghostly Visage. Hp 31 gaze attack – Fear dc 13, all within 30’ Provides immunity to mind effecting spells. Improved evasion, share spells. ---- Spells/day: 8/8/7/7/5 DC 16 + level, (18 + level necromantic spells) spontaneous caster. 1st – chill touch, detect magic, detect undead, doom, hide from undead, inflict wounds, ray of enfeeblement 2nd ''' - Blindness, command undead, death knell, darkness, false life, inflict mod wound, spectral hand, +1 '''3rd- crushing despair, halt undead, inflict serious wounds, gaseous form, ray of exhaustion, vampiric touch, speak with dead. Summon Zombie Ogre 4th- Animate dead, Death Ward, Dispel magic, enervation, Fear, Phantasmal killer, inflict critical wounds, poison, giant vermin, Burning blood (fort sv each round or take 2d8 dmg & nauseated ) Damning Darkness 5th – Blight, cloudkill, Greater Dispel Magic, insect plague, Lesser Planer Binding, Magic Jar, Mass inflict wounds, Nightmare , Slay living, unhallow, waves of fatigue. Summon Vampire Spawn (or up to 4 zombie ogres) ---- Background: Paul's father, the Warrior Erik Boyd won his barony by killing one of the most powerful necromancers in the world. He died eighteen years later, survived by two children, Paul (14) and Alice (20). Paul born in and growing up in the necromancers castle was corrupted by his lingering influence. Paul's evil began to show with his first cat, who he ritually sacrificed and reanimated. His evil was eventually discovered and he was banished from the Barony. Paul returned, convincing a band of aging villains that the secret to becoming a lich was contained in the crypts underneath the castle. He wrecked vengeance on his older sister, her captains and supporters, having them transformed into vampires, and mummies. He tends towards boasting of horrible undead powers and of monologues like the one listed below: Welcome to your Doom! you have never faced a necromancer with my horrible undead powers and you never will again, your souls and lifeless bodies will make excellent servants. I used those silly plotters to gain control of this castle, which should all rights be mine. I will give them the secrets of Lichdom when I am ready. I have some living to do yet, before those fools freeze the world. By then I will have taken on the mantle of undeath. And all of you will be slaves to my horrible undead powers! Category:CR 11 Category:Human